<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to learn by sakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135956">to learn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon'>sakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>[시크릿 동맹 | Secret Alliance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sian reflects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eun Sian/Hyun Yujin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even with her mother's pestering against such fantasies, Eun Sian had never seen the appeal of romance. Not with females, at least. Then, not with males either. There was never much to think about. What there was… was something. Sian tries not remembering.</p><p>She wanted someone to love, sure, but she never truly understood. Eun Sian never really got what people meant when they wanted to spent eternity with another person; of course, there were exceptions to the rule, but she never really understood it. Eternity with a person... forever with a male -- it was everything she had been warned against. Her mother had always said one thing above all else, and it was to leave them be. They would hurt her, and female-kind would do her gently.</p><p>"Siannn—" A hand sits comfortably around her waist and tickles the fine, transparent hairs of her stomach. The ends of his tickle her neck and draw tiny huffs from her lithe body.</p><p>And there she is. The sun streams in through the window, a pillow is strewn on the floor, and she can smell breakfast getting cold. Somehow, she finally gets it through Hyun Yujin.</p><p>It could be the way his eyes light up when he catches sight of her, from dull and listless to glowing golden, or perhaps even the way he walks and held her and all of the gestures that can't be said through words. That, or maybe something else. But she gets it; Sian understands now. She doesn't know how she gets it - completely, at least - but it happens, and Sian does. She thinks about it a lot. Life has changed, really, and so has she; Yujin is a permanent fixture in her life, her mother has gone away, and the things that belong in the pasts — more specifically past romantic partners and <em>people</em> — are buried in the past.</p><p>"Yes, Yujin?" Sian answers, not particularly knowing what else to say. The conversation flows flawlessly, so she doesn't need a topic when the air is warm enough to bathe in. And when they don't talk and sit in silence, it's okay too. </p><p>"Notice me, babe—" His voice dips, and she hears his pout as the arm around her waist buries into her, then loosens as he chuckles. "You've been up in the clouds. You're thinking too hard. That's not good."</p><p>Sian laughs, turns around to feel the head near her shoulder, then watches as Yujin rises to look down at her, and smiles. His hair falls over his shoulders, and sunlight streams from the window, refracting rainbow colors across him. Hair mussed and sporting unfortunate bags, he's a beautiful sight to see. She doesn’t see how she couldn’t have gotten the appeal,  but then again, she never had a Yujin at her side. </p><p>"Well, I'm with you now. It'd still do you good to think some more, you know." Sian says slowly with intonation that makes her seem demeaning and him seem slow. With a snicker, she watches his face burn from beautifully peaceful to adorably flushed. She really grasps the appeal now.</p><p>"You still think too much." Yujin huffs, brows furrowed.</p><p>Sian can't deny Yujin, and she can't deny the truth in what he says either.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>